Blinfold and Tie
by Kisa The Author
Summary: Saat kedua matamu ditutup, maka nikmatilah sensasi bercinta kita yang baru /CharaxOC/chapter 1: Kuroko X Shirou


"Tetsuya...ini...apa? Aku tak bisa melihat,"ujarku.

"Shh...tenanglah ini tak akan sakit. Kita akan mencoba gaya baru malam ini,"sahutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Blindfold and Tie**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Contain: sex, romance, bondage, softcore**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya X Shirou Tetsuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Seingatku setelah pulang dari kantor penerbit dimana aku menyerahkan naskah novelku, aku pulang ke rumah dan makan malam bersama Kuroko, suamiku. Setelahnya kami nonton TV bersama dan menikmati acara malam yang biasa kami tonton. Namun, lama-kelamaan aku mulai mengantuk dan tertidur di pundaknya. Dan sisanya aku tak ingat apa-apa.

Dan tahu-tahu, aku sudah dalam keadaan terikat kedua tanganku ke atas dan mataku ditutup oleh sebuah kain. Aku juga merasa bahwa saat ini aku tak memakai apapun...eh? Yang benar saja! Jangan-jangan aku yang sekarang...

"Te-Tetsuya, apa-apaan ini?! Aku diikat dan aku...-"

"Ya, kau telanjang sekarang, sayang,"bisiknya tepat disebelah telingaku dengan nada menggoda.

"Eeeh?!"jeritku.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda kenyal yang membungkam bibirku. Oh, ah, aku yakin ini bibir milik Tetsuya. Lidahnya menjelajahi bibirku dan sesekali menghisapnya untuk memintaku membuka mulut.

"Nggh...ah...hmmph!"

Setelahnya aku membuka mulut dan membuatnya memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutku. Ciuman basah pun tak dapat dihindari. Seluruh isi mulutku diinvasi olehnya. Ada apa dengan Tetsuya hari ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia bermain _bondage_ padaku?

Aku tak yakin kalau isi kepalanya sudah tak sepolos dulu. Tapi, entah kenapa semakin ia bertindak semakin aku terangsang olehnya. Bahkan tubuhku makin menegang dibuatnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menyudahi ciumannya dan menyisakan jejak saliva di bibir dan daguku.

"Manis..."

"Tetsuya, apa jangan-jangan kau ingin mempraktekkan apa yang dulu kita tonton?"tanyaku mencoba menebak.

"Tonton yang mana?"

"Itu...err, Fifty Shades-"

"Oh, itu. Tentu saja,"sahutnya cepat.

"Ku-Kumohon, jangan!"pintaku.

"Kenapa?"tanyanya heran.

"A-Aku takut, melihatnya saja aku tidak kuat apalagi melakukannya. Kumohon, Tetsuya, jangan..."pintaku makin memelas. Sungguh aku takut jika harus benar-benar mempraktekkan apa yang kutonton kemarin.

Film yang berdurasi dua jam lebih itu membuatku takut jika berhubungan dengan cara seperti itu. Padahal jika berhubungan dengan pasangan harus mengutamakan kenyamanan bersama, bukan memakai kekerasan. Lagipula aku kan buka maso.

"Tidak akan, sayang. Cukup seperti ini saja. Aku pun juga tak tega jika harus melakukan kekerasan. Jadi, dengan mata tertutup nikmati saja sentuhanku, ya?"bisiknya lembut di telingaku.

"Janji jangan memukul atau apapun ya?"tanyaku.

"Ya,"sahutnya.

Ia menjauh dari telingaku. Lalu, kedua tangannya yang besar menyentuh kedua payudaraku penuh, lalu memijatnya pelan. "Ahh...ah,"lenguhku keenakan. Kurasakan lidahnya kini menyusuri leherku dan menghisap setiap incinya. Tangannya sesekali bermain dengan puting payudaraku dan meremasnya. Helaian rambutnya membelai kulitku membuat sensasi geli yang kusuka.

"Ehhmm..Tetsuya...ha..."desahku.

"Enak?"

"Ahh...ya..."

Tetsuya mencium kedua payudaraku dan menghisap putingnya bergantian. Dengan gemas ia menghisapnya seperti bayi. Oh...ah, kenapa...ini...enak sekali?

"Tetsuya...ah, Tetsuya..."

"Suka kalau aku menghisapnya?"tanyanya sambil menjilat putingku.

"Ya...ah, lagi...lebih...dalam..."pintaku.

Ia pun kembali menghisapnya dan lebih kuat. "Ahhh! Tetsuya!"desahku. Lidahnya menyusuri kedua payudaraku dan berulang-ulang menjilat putingku. Kepalaku jadi pusing karena menahan hasrat penuh nikmat. Ia kembali mencium bibirku namun hanya sekilas. Setelahnya aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Tetsuya?"

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sensasi menggelitik di daerah kewanitaanku. Sesuatu yang lembut, kenyal, dan basah menginvasi mulut vaginaku. Jangan-jangan dia menjilat daerah itu?

"Tetsuya...ah, Tetsuya...jangan...nggh!"desahku.

Bukannya berhenti ia malah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam dan menginvasi lubang vaginaku. Sedangkan jarinya memijit pelan klitorisku membuatku mendesah keras. Di sana adalah daerah paling sensitif dan aku paling tidak tahan bila disentuh di sana.

"Ah...ah...Tetsuya...ah...tidak...aku...ah..."

Lidahnya pun terlepas dariku dan membuatku merasa kosong entah kenapa. Namun, sesuatu yang besar menggantikan posisi lidahnya.

"Aku masuk, sayang,"ucapnya.

"Tunggu...aku...ahh..."

"Rileks..."

"Nggh..."rintihku.

Sesuatu yang besar itu merangsek masuk ke dalamku. Benda itu terasa hangat dan berkedut. Sepertinya ini kejantanan milik Tetsuya yang masuk. Dinding vaginaku otomatis langsung mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Akh...jangan...menjepitku, sayang..."rintihnya

"Ukh...kau juga...membesar..."balasku.

Ikatan kepalaku dilepas olehnya dan mataku mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya lampu tidur yang ada di sisi kasur. Akhirnya aku dapat melihat Tetsuya dengan jelas. Wajahnya nampak lelah, namun diselimuti gairah. Keringatnya mengkilap terpantul sinar lampu yang redup. Setelahnya, ia melepas ikatan tanganku dan mencium pergelangan tanganku yang memerah karena darah yang tersumbat oleh ikatan kain.

"Maaf, sakit ya?"tanyanya lembut sambil mencium tanganku.

"Uhh...tidak juga, hanya kesemutan karena terikat tadi,"sahutku.

"Syukurlah,"ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

Ia menunduk dan menciumku. Kali ini ciuman lembut yang ia berikan. Kedua lenganku kugantung di belakang lehernya dan menariknya agar ciuman kami lebih dalam. Bisa kurasakan dinding vaginaku dan kejantanan miliknya berkedut bersama-sama karena ingin segera bergerak. Namun, aku dan Tetsuya masih menikmati ciuman kami.

Sampai akhirnya ia melepas ciuman kami dan mulai memasang posisi untuk bergerak.

"Aku bergerak ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Dengan berpegangan di kedua lengannya, Tetsuya mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur membuat kejantanannya semakin memenetrasiku. Setiap hentakannya memancing desahan nikmat kami berdua. Kepalaku berkedut merasakan kenikmatan yang memuncak dan fokus untuk setiap hentakan kejantanan Tetsuya yang menghantam mulut rahimku.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Tetsuya! Ahh..."

"Hhh...sayang...ah...kau sempit...ah...tapi...enak..."racaunya terus bergerak.

Semakin lama hentakannya semakin kuat dan gerakannya semakin cepat membuatku ingin segera klimaks. "Tetsuya...ah...Tetsuyaa..."desahku.

Ia memegang pinggulku erat dan menghentakkan kejantanannya lebih keras. "Ah!"teriakku penuh kenikmatan. Ia mencabut kejantanannya hampir seluruhnya, lalu dalam satu hentakan ia memasukkannya lagi ke dalamku hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatanku.

"Haa...ah...ah...ah...Tetsuya...disana...ah!"

"ha...ah...disini?...ha..."

"Ngh! Ah! Ya...lagi...ah...lebih keras...ah!"

Gerakannya semakin brutal hingga aku nyaris tak bisa menyeimbanginya. Ia pun menarik kedua tanganku dan terus bergerak cepat. "Tetsuya! Aku...aku akan...aaah!"

"Bersama...nggh!"

Klimaks pun kami dapat.

Cairan miliknya memenuhi rahimku hingga perutku terasa penuh dan cairanku pun membasahi kejantanannya. Kami pun lemas dan Tetsuya ambruk di atas dadaku. Nafas kami tersengal-sengal merasakan sisa-sisa klimaks yang luar biasa. Beberapa saat kemudian bisa kurasakan kejantanan milik Tetsuya sudah lemas dan ia pun mengeluarkannya dariku.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku masih tersengal-sengal.

"Ya...hh.."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Diusapnya wajahku dan mencium dahiku lembut. Setelahnya ia menciumku lagi untuk beberapa saat. Tanganku yang bebas menarik kepalanya agar memperdalam ciumannya. Rasa lidahnya manis mungkin karena ketika makan tadi ia meminum vanilla shake kesukaannya. Ia pun menyudahi ciuman kami dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang kami. Lengannya ia jadikan bantal untukku dan memelukku dalam tidurnya.

"Tidurlah, sayang,"bisiknya lembut.

"Ya...terima kasih,"sahutku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ngga ngerti kenapa, tapi otakku lagi mesum-mesumnya karena stress dengan tugas yang kemarin numpuk. Dan ketika sudah free, jadilah seperti sekarang. selanjutnyaaa...KiseKina ya. Lagi fangirlingan soalnya hehehe~**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
